


Dear Draco

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Secret Admirer, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Draco receives a letter from a secret admirer. What does he do now?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Dear Draco

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.
> 
> It does move fast. I wrote it that way. I don't care.

It had been 6 years since the end of the war.

An owl flew down into Malfoy Mansion alerting the lone resident of its presence. It dropped a letter in front of Draco Malfoy and settled in to wait for a response. Draco was curious and opened the letter quickly.

_Draco_

_You know of who I am but do not truly know me. I have been watching you for years. I can’t stop thinking about you. It has been driving me crazy. I wonder what it would be like to have your love and to tell you that I love you. When I lay in bed at night and my hands roam my body, I try to imagine what your hands would feel like, touching me, kissing me, stroking me. As I begin to fall asleep I also think about how it would feel to fall asleep in your arms wrapped in your warmth. When I finally fall asleep I dream of you._

_I know you could never, would never, want me let alone love me, but I had to let you know that there will never be anyone I want or love as much as I want and love you. You deserve so much better than me and I know I could never be worthy of your attention or your affection. If you could just see me for whom I am and give me a chance… But no one sees the real me, even you._

_Every day I am more surprised that I survived this war. Every day I wonder what the world would be like without me. I know that you changed because of this war. You became a better man. I am thankful that you finally stood up for what you believed in, took a chance and got out from underneath your father’s shadow. I’m proud of you. I am lucky to get to see you grow into an honorable man. I know that is why you became a healer and why you donate so much to orphanage funds. I know you want to be different and lead a better life. It’s been hard for you, but I hope that you will continue down this path and become the best you can be. I know the truth, if you could ever give me a chance I would die happy, but I know that will never happen. Hell, I don’t even know if you like me. There has never been anyone but you for me. It’s unfortunate that no one wants me, especially you._

_I know that you hate me. Everyone does now a days. I’m used to it though. Don’t worry. I’m not suicidal or anything. My former family and friends left me because they couldn’t handle that I didn’t want to follow ‘the plan’ anymore, that I was gay, and don’t want be who they think I should be._

_I am unsure whether or not you will want to reply, so I did have my owl wait, you can shew him off if you are not interested and I will no longer contact you. I have a feeling you won’t, but a boy can dream. I just needed to tell you how I felt. I’m glad I finally did._

_Wishing you all the best and for the bright future ahead of you._

_All my love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Draco didn’t know what to think. He felt for the man that wrote the letter. He could tell how much pain he was in. He was interested in knowing more about him. He didn’t mind that the writer was a man. He was gay himself. He had finally come out to his parents who had been trying to force him to get married, but when they realized he wouldn’t be interested in any women, they started parading available men in front of him, which he laughed at. He truly was lucky. He was surprised at his parent’s reaction, but they just want to see him happy. He was also pretty sure his mother knew before he told them, but she didn’t say anything. His two best friends Pansy and Blaise had known since they were at Hogwarts together and supported him. He had no idea who might have sent the letter. He was curious about it and who sent it. Maybe he’d find out that they were perfect for each other and they’d both get their happily ever after. So he wrote back.

_Dear Secret Admirer,_

_I really hope this is not a joke. If it is please do not write back. That is wrong and cruel._

_You say that you love me, I want to know why? What made you fall in love with me?_

_Your letter is very sad. I hope that I can show you that people care for you. I am sure that I do not hate you. I am sorry that your family and friends feel that way. Maybe I can help. I would like to get to know you more. You have piqued my interest. I am interested in learning more. Please tell me about yourself._

_I am gay, just so you know. So you might have a chance. My family and friends support me. So, maybe they will support us. I hope to show you that you deserve my attention and affection. I hope to prove you wrong. I am glad you see me and I wish to see you._

_I hope to continue this correspondence. Maybe it will become more? I’ve never even had a boyfriend before. I am very interested in changing that. I look forward to hearing from you._

_Draco._

Draco sent off his letter and waiting on pins and needles for a response. He was excited and nervous. He hoped he could learn more about his secret admirer. It didn’t matter to him who it possibly was. He had wanted someone to look past his death eater status, and his Malfoy mask. He wished to have someone love him completely. He felt that whomever had written the letter could offer him that. If he opened his heart to the opportunity and took a chance, he knew he would be happy. He hoped to convince his secret admirer that he was indeed interested and lightly pushed to see if they could possibly have a relationship. He couldn’t wait to hear what they had to say. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait too long. Three hours later he got another letter.

_Draco,_

_Wow. I was shocked at receiving a reply from you. And a positive one at that. I didn’t really expect it. I am glad you did. I hope I am not dreaming._

_No this is not a joke. I would never joke about something like this._

_I love you because you are smart, strong, resilient, caring and loving to those who are close to you, honorable, snarky, and handsomely beautiful._

_I know you would like to get to know more about me. I am a little shy about you knowing who I am yet. I am scared that you will immediately regret writing back to me and my heart will break. I will try to tell you a little about myself._

_I grew up in the muggle world raised by my awful muggle relatives who beat, starved, neglected, threatened me and they also made me do all the household chores. I lived in a broom closet until I was 11. I didn’t know I was magical until Hagrid came to get me. They kept me in the dark about my magic and my parents. We were on opposite sides of the war until the end and you showed your true colors and changed for the light. You do hate me. I am not a Slytherin, but I was in your year at Hogwarts. I love Quidditch. I have no idea what I want to do with my life. I just know I no longer want to do what everyone expects me to do. I want to do something for myself for once. I don’t care if that makes me selfish. For the first time in my life, I get to choose what I do with my life and I won’t waste it. Any suggestions? Do you have any specific questions?_

_I do see you for you. I hope one day you see me for me. Maybe you are right and we can both be happy if we end up together._

_Hope all is well._

_Your Secret Admirer._

Draco was stunned. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t care about blood status or house rivalry. He truly felt for this man. He seemed so genuine. So kind and caring. He could easily fall in love with this guy. So he sat down to write him again.

_Dear Secret Admirer,_

_I am glad this is not a joke._

_I am sorry to hear about your childhood. I grew up thinking that I was better than everyone. I was very spoiled. It did not do me any favors. My pompous attitude ruined the one thing that I had always hoped for._

_I don’t care about your blood status or house rivalry. I love Quidditch as well. What’s your favorite team? Mine is the Bulgarian team. What do you like to do? What are you good at? I can’t really give you career advice unless I know those two things._

_What is your favorite color? What is your favorite dessert? If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go? Can I ask what you look like?_

_I am hoping for the best here and we both get what we always wished for. Someone to love us for just us. Looking forward to learning more about you._

_Draco_

In the morning he got another letter. He smiled and read it while eating his breakfast.

_Draco_

_We might have grown up differently, but that doesn’t matter. I know you are no longer that person. What did you ruin?_

_My favorite Quidditch team used to be the Canons, but that was my former best friend’s favorite team. So I don’t have one right now. I like the Bulgarian team as well. Maybe one day we could go to a match together._

_My favorite color is blue. Yours is green. My favorite dessert is treacle tart. Yours is anything with chocolate. If I could go anywhere in the world, I would go to the beach. I have never been and have always wanted to go. I am not sure where you would want to go. Where would you want to go? I would love to travel more. Maybe we could take a long holiday someday and travel together. At least I hope you would want to come with me. I have dark hair and green eyes. I am shorter than you, but a little stockier than you. Anything else you would like to know?_

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Your Secret Admirer._

Draco was so deliriously happy. His secret admirer sounded hot. He liked guys that were shorter than him. He had no idea the guy actually knew that much about him. He figured if the guy had been watching him so long, it’s not hard to notice what his favorite things are. This was surprisingly going really well. It was so easy and quickly escalating. He just hoped it wouldn’t be all for nothing.

_Dear Secret Admirer_

_I ruined the only thing I ever wanted. I had wanted a friendship with Harry Potter. I know it’s stupid, but I grew up on stories about him. I had hoped that by becoming friends with him that my chances would be better at fighting my father’s ideals. I love my father but even at 11 I knew he wasn’t perfect._

_I would love to take you to match someday. Do you play Quidditch? If you do maybe we could play sometime._

_I had no idea you knew that much about me. If I could go anywhere in the world, I guess I would go to France. I love Paris. Maybe we can go while we take our holiday across the world. I would take you anywhere you would want to go._

_You sound beautiful. I can’t forget what you said in your first letter and has led to many wanking sessions. I want to worship your body and have you worship mine. I look forward to kissing, licking, biting, and stroking your body. I can’t wait to see if my imagination really holds up._

_I’d really like to know you. The real you. Please give me a chance. Meet me?_

_Draco_

He nervously sent the letter off. He wasn’t very good at writing about sex, but he imagined it might be fantastic with this guy he was writing to. It was only a few days and already he was falling for him. He really hoped that his secret admirer would meet with him. He needed to know who it was. He couldn’t bare it anymore.

He got a response quickly.

_Draco,_

_I really hope that you are ready for my reveal. I am still nervous, but please give me a chance. I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron in the back corner of the bar. I will be waiting with a white rose. Tomorrow at 3pm? If this is unacceptable please let me know. I don’t want to be stood up._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Draco jumped up and shouted in glee! “Wahoo!” He couldn’t wait for tomorrow. He quickly sent of an acceptance to the date and got out his favorite outfit to wear. He went to work and tried to concentrate on his patients. He was having a difficult time. He hoped his nervousness would be gone by tomorrow.

###

At 3pm Draco walked into the bar with a red rose. He went to the corner booth and gasped at who sat there holding a white rose for him. It was Harry Potter!

“Potter?” He asked.

“Malfoy. Please sit.” Harry offered.

“You’re my secret admirer?” Draco inquired. He was so shocked. He couldn’t believe it was true. He had a crush on the Golden Gryffindor, but never thought the man would return his feelings, let alone love him.

“Yes. Are you disappointed?” Harry asked.

“No. Of course not. Never in my wildest dreams had I thought it would be you. I am glad it is. I have had the hugest crush on you for the longest time. I fell in love with you through our letters. I know it has only been two days. I don’t care. I hope you believe me when I say that I love you.” Draco replied.

A look of shock, sadness, fear, and love came across Harry’s face. He closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them back up shining with unshed tears staring at Draco. “I believe you. I love you so much Draco. Please tell me that you’ll be my boyfriend. Please tell me I am not dreaming and this is real.” He admonished.

“Harry, this is real. I will be yours if you’ll be mine. You are not dreaming, I promise.” Draco pledged.

Draco was so completely taken back by how Harry was looking at him. He could not have imagined a better outcome. He truly was lucky.

“Thank you. Here this is for you.” Harry said offering the white rose.

“It's beautiful thank you. And this is for you my love.” Draco replied offering the red rose. They smiled at each other. They ate and conversed until late. Draco walked Harry home who didn’t live far.

Draco captured Harry’s lips in a sweet chaste kiss, one of promise. He smiled and stared at the emerald green eyes of pure love. Harry kissed him this time. It was a much deeper kiss. It was everything he wanted and more. He couldn’t wait to see what their future held for them.

Draco was very glad Harry wrote him that letter and could not wish for a happier outcome.

###

_Draco_

_Tomorrow we are getting married and I could not be happier. Our world wind romance has taken me by surprise. You complete me in every way. You challenge me in all the right ways. We fit together so completely. I love you so much. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You are all that I had hoped for and more. I am so glad you gave me a chance. I am so very lucky to have you._

_Looking forward to our bright future._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

_Harry,_

_We got married yesterday. It was the happiest day of my life. We are both lucky that we found each other. You are right we do fit together just right. I love you very much as well. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you as well. You are everything that I wished for. I am glad I took a chance and that you were the first to give me a chance and for our love to blossom and become what it is today. Being with you has made me so happy. I could wish for anything better._

_Looking forward to seeing what else our future brings us._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

Harry and Draco continued to write each other even now that they were married. They liked keeping up the tradition that started it all off. Draco really did believe that had it not been for that first letter, they would not be where they were now, married and traveling the world, seeing all sorts of wonderful sights, and exploring each other as well. Draco was still a healer, while Harry became a coach for a children’s Quidditch team. They were blissfully happy.

###ALL WAS WELL###


End file.
